The sport of bowling has been long lived and enjoyed by countless millions of people. Many bowling establishments provide leagues for competitive bowling, where the bowlers play the sport according to sanctioned rules. But, there are those less serious about the sport, bowling simply for relaxation, fellowship, or at parties at the bowling establishment to celebrate birthdays, retirements, and the like. The recreational and party bowler typically is less interested in the stringent rules of sanctioned bowling, and more interested in the pleasure and entertainment aspects of the game. To add to the enjoyment of bowling for the pleasure bowler, bowling establishments have progressively turned to enhancing their bowling environment with music and lighting systems. The application of fluorescent materials to pins, balls, lanes, walls and the like, to be illuminated by fluorescent or black light are commonly known. Moreover, sound systems providing either background music or overriding music within the establishment are also routine. However, these known systems typically focus on the overall environment of the bowling establishment, rather than on the pin deck itself. Since the focus of the game of bowling is on the pins set upon the pin deck, lights, colors, sounds and music that are disassociated with the deck are often more distracting than facilitating, and serve to detract from the enjoyment of the game, rather than adding to it.
There remains a need in the art for a sound and music system directed to and associated with the pin deck itself. Moreover, since most bowling establishments now employ automatic scorers that require infrared lighting and sensing, such systems must be of such a nature as to complement the automatic scoring system, rather than frustrating its function. Moreover, the pin deck lighting and sound system must be of such a nature as to facilitate standard bowling, with a fluorescent illumination of the pin deck, when the environment of light and sound activity is not desired.